The Feudal Present
by kagome328
Summary: Kagome is going to a new collage in Japan, where she makes some new friends. And a certian someone has caught her eye. Who could this specail someone be
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha charactors.

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday and the first day of school at her new collage. She didn't really feel like getting up, but she knew that she had to. Her alarm clock was blaring and it was starting to really get on her nerves. She finally got of bed and turned it off. She got a shower and put on a pair faded blue jeans and a blood red shirt.

At eight, she walked out the door and headed to the collage. Once at the collage she stopped by the office to pick up her schedule. It read as follows……

8-9: Math with Mr. Snyder

9-10: Chorus with Miss. Miller

11-12: Lunch

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have school work to do and all. Plz R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charactors.

**Chapter 2**

On her way to her first class of the day, she ran into a girl. She dropped all of her books and papers. When, she bent down so did the other girl, who helped her pick up her belongings. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Are you new?"

"Yeh. Is it that noticeable?"

"No, I'm just good at reading people." she replied with a smile. "My name is Sango."

"Hello, Sango. My name is Kagome."

"What class you headed to?"

"Math."

"The one with Mr. Snyder?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Follow me. That's where I'm headed."

"Oh, thank you."

"It's not like its out of the way."

When they reached the class room, they went and sat down. The class seemed to go by quickly. So, did the rest of the day. "Hey, Kagome. I want you to meet rest of the gang."

"Ok." They waited outside on the steps.

Sango looked up and nuged Kagome."Here they come."

"Hey, Sango!" yelled some dark haired girl.

"Hello, Rin." Once all of the guys arrived, Sango started the introductions. "This is Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a bow.

"Everyone this is Kagome."

The one named Miroku stepped forward. "Hello, dear Kagome….." He was interrupted by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They both hit him on thee head at once. Miroku was knocked out cold.

"You'll have to careful around him." Sango stated.

They walked to the parking lot and Kagome walked towards her car/ "Hey, you want a ride home?" she called over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. Come on." She lead them to a black mustang.

"This is your car?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. Climb in." It turned out that they all lived on the same street.

A few hours later Sango called asking if Kagome wanted to go out tonight. "Sure. What time should I pick you up?"

"How's eight for you?"

"That's fine with me." She went up stairs and curled her hair. She decided to wear a pair of faded jeans and a green silk shirt.

A/N: I know this is another short chapter, sorry. Plz R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charactors.

**Chapter 3**

When they were inside the club, Sango led them to the bar. They both ordered a beer. "Hey, here come the boys." Sango said.

Kagome turned and found them an arms length away. After Kagome had her fourth beer, Sango grapped Kagome's and Inuyasha's wrist and led them to the dance floor. Sango pushed the two together and said, "You need to lossen uo and have some fun." Sango walked away. After the moment of shock wore off, Kagome turned to make a dash for the door, when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Inuyasha.

"What? You going to leave me here?"

Kagome looked around to see that everyone who was dancing was grinding there body against each other. "I can't dance like that." she said as she pointed toward some of the dancers.

"Don't worry." he said as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He could feel her tense up. "Relax." he said as he started to move her hips against him. She slowly relaxed and started to move her hips on her own. Inuyasha could feel his erection growing bigger. She was rubbing herself up against him as if her very life depended on it. He was tempeted to steal her mouth with a kiss from his lips.

By the time she got home, it was eleven. "Well, I'm glad there's no school tomarrow." she said as she climbed into bed.

A/N: I know, an even shorter chapter. Once again I'm sorry about that. I won't update until I get some reveiws on how this story seems to be going, for if it's not good I don't want to comtinue it. I'll add one of my others. Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 4**

About two months later, she was going out with Hojo. They had been a couple for about a month. She had been hurt and hasn't been to school for two days. She had found that Hojo was cheating on her with Yura. She's been laying in bed and hasn't even eatin' since then. On her third day of mopping the door bell rang. She didn't even get up to see who it was. She wanted to be left alone.

She was startled when she saw Inuyasha walk into her bedroom. 'How do he get in here? I never gave him a key. Sango proubualy gave him her's.'

Inuyasha sat down on her bed and started to rub circles on her back. "Hey, I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong. But, you're coming with me." He picked her up and carried her to her a joined bathroom. "Get cleaned up. I'll meet you down stairs when your done."

A/N: I know, an even shorter chapter! Sorry, but if I posted the next part of the story under this chapter, I'm afraid that it might not make much sence. Plz R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 5**

She stepped out of the shower and decided to wear tight faded blue jean shorts and a black tank top. She slipped on a pair of high heeled boots that stopped at her angles. She walked down stairs to find Inuyasha waiting on her couch.

Kagome had walked down the stairs looking hot. 'Man she's beautiful no matter what she wears.' "So, are you ready to go?" he asked. She just nodded. It was eight so he took her to the club. She drank a beer and was sitting at the bar.

"Hello." Said some guy, that she never met.

"Hello." Kagome said not really caring.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure." She said as she stood. They walked to the dance floor. The song changed as soon as they were ready to dance. They started to grid their body's together. Kagome didn't think much of it. He kept his hand on her ass while they danced.

A/N: I know, an even shorter chapter! Sorry, but if I posted the next part of the story under this chapter, I'm afraid that it might not make much sence. Plz R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha came back from the bathroom, to find Kagome gone. "Inuyasha!" He tirned to find the gang coming his way.

"Hey, guys." he said as he looked around for Kagome.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Rin.

"Kagome."

"Kagome? She's here?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I went to her house and dragged her out."

"Is that her?" asked Rin as she pointed to Kagome. She was dancing with some guy and he was holding onto her ass. He hated the fact that someone was touching Kagome the way this guy was.

With his blood boiling, he walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. When the guy turned around, Inuyasha drew back his fist and pnched the guy in the face. By the time the guy stood back up, Inuyasha had walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Inuyasha finally got a good look at the guy. He recognized the guy to be Kouga. He was tan, with his dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. "If you touch Kagome ever again, I sware, you won't live to see the next day." Inuyasha said before he turned and walked away, sll the while, he kept his arm around her waist. 'I have to keep Kouga away from Kagome. He's not a good person for Kagome to be around. He'll just hurt her. And I really don't want to see her get hurt.'

A/N: I know, an even shorter chapter! Sorry, but if I posted the next part of the story under this chapter, I'm afraid that it might not make much sence. Plz R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house and carried her inside. Once in the house, he carried her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. Remembering the conversation he had with Sango earlier, he looked down at her with a sorrowful look.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Sango. Why has Kagome been missing so much school?"

"Well, Hojo cheated on her with Yura. I guess she's real upset. You should try to talk to her, she seems to trust you."

**End Flashback**

"Kagome." he said.

"What is it?" she looked up at him from her spot on the bed. He sat down beside her.

"Kagome what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened, with you and Hojo?"

She sat up and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "He…." she choked out. He pulled her closer to his body to confert her. "He cheated on me with Yura." She managed to say before the tears began to fall. He gave her his shoulder to cry on.

He pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her back and forth, while he rubbed circles on her back. He continued this until she cried to her hearts content. "Kagome, just forget him. He can't hurt you any more. I won't let him. But, if he some how manages to, I want you to come strait to me. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Inuyasha." she said with her head still on his shoulder. Lifting her head, she noticed that she has cried on his silk shirt. Without looking at his face, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

With a confused look on his face, he replied, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Well, you let me cry on your shoulder and I ended up ruining your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt. It's not like it's important, your more important."

Stunned by his words, she looked up and started to cry again.

Worried that he had said something that he shouldn't have. When he heard her say, "Thank you. Thank you, Inuyasha."

After about an hour, he stood up to leave. Kagome stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She looked at him and said, "Inuyasha, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." She let go of his arm and walked up to him.

Inuyasha was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. After he got over the shock, he wrapped wrapped his arms around her.

They layed on the bed and fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around her.

A/N: I know, an even shorter chapter! Sorry, but if I posted the next part of the story under this chapter, I'm afraid that it might not make much sence. Plz R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 8**

Kagome was on her way to lunch when she met up with Hojo. "Hey, I haven't seen you around lately." said Hojo.

When Inuyasha saw Hojo talking to Kagome, he decided to go see if she needed his help. "Hey, Kagome!" he called. Kagome turned around and smiled. She ran to him and hugged him. Inuyasha saw the look on Hojo's face. It made him happy to see Hojo feel betrayed. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go home. I'm driving."

"Ok. See ya, Hojo."

Inuyasha dropped her off at her house and right before she climbed out of the car, she leaned over and kissed him on the check. "Thank you."

A/N: I know, it's another short chapter, but the next one should be longer. Plz R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Kagome was avoiding all of her friends. She was afraid of what their reaction would be. She was avoiding her friends, when what she was avoiding came to her. "Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome kept her head down while she replied, "Hello, Sesshomaru."

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Then he asked, "Who did it?"

"Please, don't tell anyone. And no one did it, I …. I feel down the steps." she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but you should at least talk to Inuyasha."

"I know." she said as she walked away.

'Who ever did that, is going to pay. She is not a toy or a piece of trash to be thrown around.' he thought as his blood boiled.

Inuyasha saw Kagome at her locker, but when he called her name she quickly ran off. 'Why is she avoiding me. Not only is she avoiding me, but the rest of the gang as well.'

During lunch, Inuyasha saw her again, but instead of sitting with the gang, she walked off and sat under a tree. He stood up to go see what's going on.

"Where are you going?" asked Rin.

"I'm going to go see something. I'll be back."

"Ok." Inuyahsa walked over to the tree to see Kagome sitting there with a book hiding her face. "Kagome."

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha. Why aren't you with the rest of the gang?" she said still hiding behind the book.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, sorry. I got to go." She said as she stood up to run off again.

Inuyasha took the book from her. She kept her head down, so that her face was hidden. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. The whole right side of her face was black and blue. He place the tips of his fingers against the side of her face and quickly removed it when she winced. He could feel his blood boil. "Who?" he asked with rage in his voice.

"No one, Inuyasha. I'll tell you the same thing that I told your brother. It was my fault. I was climsy that's all."

"Yeah, right. SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes." he replied cooly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was asked not to."

"Well, do you believe that a fall or something of that nature caused it?"

"No."

"Thanks." Sesshomaru left them and returned to the others. "Who did this?" He looked into her eyes and noticed that she didn't want to tell him. "Kagome, tell me who did this."

"Hojo." she replied almost a whisper.

"When?"

"Last night, when he stopped by."

"What else happened?"

"He told me that I'm a ……….." He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled her close and hugged her to him.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I'm nothing more than a demon whore and slut."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"I told you that if he ever hurts you, to tell me right away, no matter what."

"I know." Inuyasha held her hand as she walked behind him. He led her to where the gang was sitting.

"Where did you run off to?" asked Sango.

"I was talking to Kagome."

"Where is she?" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha and kept her face hidden.

"Hey, Sango, Rin, where's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're not telling unless you tell us why." replied Rin.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Fine. Kagome show them." She just shook her head. "Kagome, I can't let him get away with this."

"Nor can I." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded her head before she looked up. With her face fully exposed everyone could see what happened.

"Why that son of a bitch!!!!!!" said Sango.

"Where is Hojo?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's down by the basketball court." replied Rin and Sango at the same time.

Inuyasha placed a arm around Kagome's waist and went to find Hojo.

A/N: YA!!! It's the longest chapter yet!!!! I"m glad that I could place a chapter that wasn't only half a page long. Plz R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome didn't want to see Hojo. He already hurt her and right now seeing him would only make it hurt even more. "Inuyasha, please, don't do this."

"No, Kagome. He has to be taught a lesson." That's when Hojo came into view. Inuyasha walked up to Hojo with his arm around her waist and Sesshomaru was on her other side. Inuyasha tapped Hojo on the shoulder. Hojo turned around and had a look for surprise on his face.

"Why do you have your arm around my girlfriend?" asked Hojo.

"Oh, so now she's your girlfriend." said Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about? She's been my girlfriend for over a month now."

"What happened to Yura?" interrupted Inuyasha. Just hearing those words made Kagome hurt. She started to cry again. "Sango. Rin." called Inuyasha. Sango and Rin ran up to Inuyasha. "Take Kagome. I don't want her be stressed out." Rin and Sango put there arm around Kagome's shoulders and got out of soon the soon to be battle field.

"I see that the demon whore couldn't keep her mouth shut." called Hojo.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling, as was Sesshomaru's. "Silence. She's not what you think she is." replied Sesshomaru. "Why did hurt her?"

"Wow, I'm surprised. What happened to the cold-hearted Sesshomaru? Wait, let me guess. Have you developed feelings for her?"

"That's none of your concern!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both attacked Hojo at the same moment.

To cheer her up, the gang was going to take her to the club. She didn't mind going and she was thankful that she had friends that truly cared about her. She didn't really want to go, but she decided to go because she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

She was picked up by Inuyasha. The ride to the club was done in complete silence.

When in the club, the music wrapped around her. The music didn't make her cheerful like it usually did, but she pretended to be enjoying herself. She knew that she needed to thank everyone for everything they've done for her, expecually Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for everything."

"Don't thank me, he deserved what he got."

After thanking Sesshomaru again, she went to find her other friends. When she found Sango, Rin, and Miroku, she thanked each of them. Just after thanking them, Inuyasha walked up and asked her to dance.

While they were dancing, Kagome said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. For everything. It means a lot to me." Before he could say anything, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked with a tone surprise in his voice.

"It was for helping me, when I was in pain. And just for always being there for me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He hald her close for a little while longer before with his face in her hair he said, "Kagome, I will always be here for you. Don't you ever forget that. I want you to know that you can come to me no matter the situation and that I'll never judge you for any thing that you do."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said as she cried some more. She never believed that she would have a friend who would be there for her like that. She always believed that she would be judged, no matter what happened.

"Come on, lets go get something to drink."

"Ok." was Kagome's only replie. Inuyasha led Kagome over to the bar and ordered a couple of beers. He handed on to Kagome and took one for him self. He led to a table and sat down to enjoy each other's company.

When it was time to go, Inuyasha noticed that the rest of the gang was headed their way. "Hey, guy's I'm going to head home." he said as he lifted a drung Kagome into his arms.

"What happened to her?" asked Rin.

"She's drung." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"Well, that's not supricing." stated Miroku.

"Expecually after what happened to her." Sango chimmed in.

"Well, I'm going to take her home." he looked over to Sesshomaru and said, "I'll be home soon." With that he walk outside and head to the car.

When he reached Kagome's house, he looked over to see that she was asleep. He got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car. He lifted her out of the car and carried her into the house. He sat her on the bed. When he was about to turn around to leave, he stopped when he heard, "Inuyasha!?!"

He turned around to look at her and see that she was wide awake. He walked back over to her bed and sat down beside her. "Shussh. It's ok, Kagome. I'm her." He wrapped his hands around hers.

"Inuyasha, do you have to leave?" she asked with a tone of fear in her voice. 'What is she afraid of? Is there something going on, that she hasn't told me about?'

"Calm down, Kagome. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid to be alone. I'm afraid that……" she stopped to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and buried her face in his chest.

"What are you afraid will happen?" he asked with real concern in his voice.

"That Hojo might show up after you leave." Kagome said with face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair to calm her down. He never thought of what would happen when he left. 'Would Hojo be stupid enough to hurt her, after what happended today? Yeah, he would be.'

"It's ok, Kagome. If you want me to stay then I will." he said.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden." Kagome said.

With a tone of anger he said, "Don't you ever say that again! You are not a burden! Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Tears started to well in her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha. But it's ok, I know that I am."

"What gave you that idea!?!"

"A lot of people have told me so."

"When? And why?"

"It was along time ago. They said that I was so much of a burden and that's why my parents died in the car accident."

"It's not your fault that they died. You were not a burden to them. You made their life happier." he said as he laied her down.

So clutched his shirt in her hands. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Please, stay with me." He inclined his head and laied down beside her.

A/N: YA!!! It's the longest chapter yet!!!! I"m glad that I could place a chapter that wasn't only half a page long. Plz R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 11**

It was an hour later, when they heard the doorbell ring. Kagome tensed in Inuyasha's arms. She slid away from him and walk down the hall to the front door. When she opened the door, her nightmare came true. Hojo stood in the door way. "Hello, bitch!" he said when he drew his arm back and slapped her.

In the other room, Inuyasha had speed dialed Sesshomaru, right after Kagome had stood up. He told Sesshomaru what was going on and where they were. Sesshomaru said that he would be there. Inuyasha had walked out of the room in time to see what happened.

"Hello, bitch!" Hojo said as he drew his arm back and slapped her. Hojo closed the door and walk over to Kagome. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He ripped her clothes off. She was fighting him and crying at the same time. Hojo had her completely stripped and had pulled up his erection. He placed his erection at her enterance. She kept fighting him trying to get away. Inuyasha had had enough and walked around the corner. "What do you think your doing!?!" Inuyasha growled. That's when Sesshomaru busted into the room. He looked around and saw what was going on. He looked at Inuyasha and they locked eyes for a moment and shared a nod of understanding. Inuyasha lunged a Hojo and nocked him off of Kagome. He started to beat the shit out of him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. She was curled into a tight ball, shacking uncontrollably. He lifted her into his arms. "Kagome, calm down. It's me, Sesshomaru."

She started to calm down. He carried her back to her room and sat her on the bed. He went back out into the hallway. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up at him. "It's my turn." Inuyasha nodded his haed and stood up. Sesshomaru attacked imedately. When he was done, Inuyasha walked back over to them.

"You touch Kagome ever again……" was that Inuyasha was able to say before Sesshomaru interrupted.

"You'll be sorry." Sesshomaru finished. They threw Hojo out the door and walked back to Kagome's room. She had curled back up into a tight ball. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. When she felt the hand on her shoulder she started to cry uncontrollably. "Kagome, it's us, Sessomaru and Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

She stopped crying and she opened her eyes slowly. Inuyasha had pulled sheet up so that she wouldn't feel so unconforable. She sat up and was clutching the sheet to her chest. She looked from one to the other. Then she tackled Inuyasha and cried thank you over and over again. Inuyasha just sat there and held her in his arms. He looked up Sesshomaru with a questioning look. "Kagome, do you want us to call one of the girls?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha pulled out his cell. "Hey, come over to Kagome's. She really needs you right now." Inuyasha hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. There was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru answered it. Sango came rushing into the bedroom. She looked around with horror in her eyes.

"How!?!"

"Hojo." replied Sesshomaru.

"That bastard in going to pay!" said an angry Sango. She ushered the boys out of the room. She went to Kagome's dresser and pulled out some cloths for the poor girl. "How did the boy's know what happened?" she calmly asked while helping a trempling Kagome get dressed.

"I asked Inuyasha to stay with me because I was afraid that Hojo might pay me a visit after he left. I'm not sure about Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha proabuly called as soon as you left the room. I'm just thankful that you had thought ahead enough to think of what might happen." After Kagome was dressed, Sango brushed her hair. "Kagome, I'm going to stay the night and sleep in the living room. Sesshomaru might decide to do the same. I don't want you to be alone again, tonight."

"Ok, thank you, Sango."

"I'm going to go get Inuyasha." She left and returned with Inuyasha in tow. Kagome out of the room and out onto the balcony. The wind blew in her hair mking her seem even more like an angle.

"Hey." said Inuyasha.

"Hey."

"May I join you?"

"Of course." She replied without turning around. He walked out onto the balcony and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. At first she tensed then she started to relax. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Kagome, are you hurt?"

"No, I was scared more than anything else."

"I'm sorry that he did that to you. If you hadn't asked me to stay with you who knows what would have happened."

"I guess that luck worked in our favor this time."

"Yes, it did." He turned her around in his arms. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and leaned down to surpirsed her with a gentle, yet passionate kiss. She tensed in surprise at his actions, then she began to relax.

When he broke the kiss for air, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Well, I had to." He satammered out.

"No, you didn't. you chose to. Now, please, tell me the truth."

"Well, I um…….." he stuttered. "I love you." Kagome's eyes began to water. He was afraid that he had some how hurt her. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, your crying. So, I must have hurt you."

"No, silly, I'm crying because I no one has said that to me in years."

"Why, hasn't anyone told you that?"

"No one has since my parents died." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and held her against him. With her arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders, they walked back into the bedroom. Inuyasha climbed onto the bed and layed down against the wall, she climbed onto the bed beside. She made sure that there was plenty of space between them. She gasped when she felt a arm around her waist and Inuyasha moved closer.

A/N: YA!!! It's another long chapter. Man, I guess I'm getting better at this. lol.. Plz R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 12**

The next day when Kagome woke, she smiled to herself. She felt Inuyasha stir. "Your awake." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. How was your night?" she asked.

"It was nice. Your's?"

"It was very peaceful." He leaned forward to kiss her. They were in the middle of the kiss when the door was quietly opened. There was a flash of bright light from a camera. "Hey, Sesshomaru! You'll want to see this!" yelled Miroku. Sesshomaru stepped into view. He didn't look to happy. He just turned and walked away.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, then when Inuyasha snapped out of the shock he ran after Miroku and yelled, "I'm going to kill you, Miroku."

Kagome just walked by the bickering boys and walked down stairs. Sango was in the living room and looked up when Kagome walked in.

"Good morning." Sango said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked, feeling bad that her best friend had to sleep on the couch. "I'm sorry that you had to sleep out here, on the couch."

"I slept perfectly fine, thank you. And don't be sorry, I chose to sleep out here. In fact I wanted to sleep out here." Sango stated with a smile.

_**CRASH!!!! **_Kagome spun around in surprise. "Inuyasha!!!!" Kogame yelled.

Inuyasha imedately ran into the room. "Kagome, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Inuyasha asked in worried voice.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "No, Inuyasha, nothings wrong."

"Then, why did you yell?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"I yelled because I wanted to ask you a favor." Sango looked at Kagome with a knowing look in her eye.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch beside Kagome. "Sure."

"I want you to leave Miroku alone. I know that you want to get him for what he did, but please just leave him alone."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, I'll leave him alone, this time."

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru, Mitoku, and Rin walked into the room. "Hey, Rin, when did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago." Rin replied.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said with a smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Sango.

Nobody answered. Sango sighed. "Ok, well, we could go to the movies."

"That's ok with me." Inuyasha stated.

"Then its setteled." Kagome said as she jumped up and went into the room to change. She decided to wear a pair of dark jeans and a baby-blue t-shirt.

She walked into the living room and waited for the others.

A/N: Sorry, I know this is another short chapter. Sorry about that, I think I'm starting to have writers block. If you review my writers block will go away faster. Plz R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 13**

They took two cars to the mall. Sango drove her car with Miroku and Rin. While Inuyasha took his car with Kagome and Sesshomaru. They reached the mall thatore and were deciding on which film to see, when Inuyasha's cell rang. Inuyasha answered the phone and spoke for a moment before hanging up. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Was it her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you going to go meet up with her?"

"Yes, I have to." Inuyasha turned and walked off.

Sango was pissed to say the least. "I can't believe that he still loves that slut!!!"

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Kikyo." Sesshomaru stated. "Kikyo and Inuyasha went out at one time and broke up. But he still loves her."

"The worst thing is that Kagome looks just like her." Rin mumbled.

"No, I don't think she does." Sesshomaru stated. "I think Kagome looks nothing like her."

Kagome thought about everything that she just found out. 'Inuyasha still loves Kikyo. I don't want to be in the way of that.' Kagome looked at everyone with a sweet smile.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked, confused by Kagome's behavior.

"Of course." Kagome replied with a grin.

"Ok, what are you thinking about doing?" Sango stated.

"Just thinking of a plan." Kagome stated.

After noticing everyone's questioning gaze she sighed. "I'm not going to tell you."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha met up with Kikyo at the enterance of the food court.

"Hey, Yash." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Hey, Kikyo. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yash, I can't take it any longer. I love you."

"I thought you love Naraku."

"No, I didn't. I have always loved you."

"Kikyo, I love you to, but I have to talk to my friends first."

"I understand. I'll be waiting for your answer." Kikyo said as she walked away.

Inuyasha walked back to the group trying to think of what he was going to say to them, expesually Kagome.

A/N: Sorry, I know this is another short chapter. Sorry about that, I didn't really know what to write, so I improvised. Plz R&R.


	14. AN

Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop that has the storys files on it has to be fixed...I'm curretntly working on ch. 16 and like three other fanfics. I'll update as soon as possible. Again I'm sorry about the inconveance.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: My laptop has been fixed!!!!! Sorry about the delay. My laptop had to get fixed and chapters 14 and 15 were saved to it. I didn't have them written down. But, while my laptop was getting fixed I worked on chapter 16. So, once again sorry about the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 14**

Kagome knew what she had to do. 'I just want Inuyasha to be happy. Truthfully, I'm not sure that I ever loved him. He's more than a friend, but not someone I love. No, he's a brother. Someone I love in a different way. I have to get Kikyo and Inuyasha together.'

"Hey, guys!" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said happily.

"You've made your decision." Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"Inuyasha, I already know."

"What? How?"

"The rest of the gang told me."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha, I love you. But not in the way that I tought."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, to me you're not a friend, nor a lover. To me your more like a brother." Kagome stated without hesitation. "You love Kikyo and she loves you. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there you go. I want you to go to her and let her know that you can be together."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure. In fact I think its wonderful, that you found someone you love and someone who loves you just as much." Kagome started to push him in the direction he came from. "Now get moving lover boy."

Inuyasha left to find Kikyo. Everyone just stood there staring at Kagome in shock. "What?"

"I can't believe you just did that." Rin stated.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I thought you and Inuyasha were truly in love."

"Well, we were and still are."

"Ok, now I'm just confused."

"Me and Inuyasha are in love. A brother and sister form of love."

"Ok, I understand what you're saying now."

"What do you guys say we head home?" Rin asked.

"Who's home?" Sango asked.

"We can go to mine." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Whose car are we taking? We rode here in two cars." Kagome stated.

"I'll take car of that." Sesshomaru pulls out his cell and calls Inuyasha.

"Hey, do you mind if I take your car?...Good." Sesshomaru hangs up and puts his cell away and pulls out a set of car keys. "We'll take Inuyasha's also."

"Ok." Kagome said and walked beside Sesshomaru.

A/N: I know this is an even shorter chapter. Sorry about, I think it would be best to save the rest for the next chaper. Plz R&R.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Chapter 15**

Miroku and Rin rode with Sango and Kagome rode with Sesshomaru. When they reached Sesshomarus house, Kagome gasped in surprise.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and placed a hand on her back to direct her to the house.

The inside of the house was not decorated like you would think it would be. No, it had all the nesciences and a few extra decorations. The walls were painted a pale yellow. Kagome was surprised. You'd think that by the size of the house, it would be decorated real fancy. 'I love it! It's not to showy!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's beautiful." Kagome answered and looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"Why don't we play truth or dare." Sango stated.

"Sure." said Rin.

"That's fine with me" stated Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, there's no harm in it." Kagome said.

"This is going to be fun!" Miroku said joyfully.

"Follow me. We'll play up stairs in my room. That way no one will interrupt us." Sesshomaru stated as he headed toward a set of stairs.

Kagome looked at the others before heading off to follow Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stop in front of a door and waited for the others to catch up.

Kagome came up the stairs, she looked at Sesshomaru and headed towards him. Kagome was surprised when she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and found herself falling. Kagome braced herself for a impact that never came.

Sesshomaru saw a smiling Kagome coming towards him and waited for her. 'She's so beautiful. Why Inuyasha chose Kikyo, I'll never know. Kagome. Kagome is such a mystery at times. She's so forgiving. How can she forgive everyone so easily?'

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when a small red blur knocked into Kagome at a fast speed. Sesshomaru immedately moved to stop her impact. He quickly caught her and swept her into his arms.

He watched as Kagome slowly opened. They stared into each others eyes. Not shifting their gaze until a cough was heard.

Sesshomaru looked up, towards the stair way to see a grinning Miroku and a surprised Sango.

Sesshomaru gently sat Kagoome on her feet and glared at what appeared to be a child no more than six years of age.

"Shippo."

Shippo shived at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

Kagome knelt down infront of the child. "Hello, Shippo."

"Hello." Shippo said happily.

"I'm Kagome."

"I'm happy to meet you." Shippo looked at Sesshomaru while he said this. "Exuse me, I have to get going."

Shippo ran off.

"Sesshomaru, Rin went home." Sango informed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Sesshomaru opened his bedroom door and held it open for Kagome.

Once, everyone was inside, Sesshomaru walked in and locked the door behind him.

Everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, since this is your house and room, you get to go first." Sango said.

"Fine. Sango truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sango answered.

"Is it true that you love Miroku?"

"Yes it is."

"Good."

"Ok, Kagome. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kagome replied.

"Did you really love Inuyasha?"

"No, I mean at first I thought that I did. But I realized that yes I did love him, but not in that way." Kagome said.

'Thank you, kami.' Was all that Sesshomaru thought about this.

"Truth or dare, Miroku?"

"Dare." Miroku stated.

"I dare you to……….tell Sango how you feel about her."

"Ok. Sango, I've noticed a long time ago, that I don't want to be your friend. I want to be more than that. Sango, I've loved for so long that I can't remember a time that I didn't."

Sango's eyes grew wide and started to blush.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I dare you to make out with Kagome for three minutes."

Miroku resieved many deadly glares for this.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into her lap, making her squeak in surprise. Kagome kept her head down so that no one would see her blush. Sesshomaru placed a figure under her chin and tilted her face up. Sesshomaru's lips crashed onto Kagome's lips with a firey heat. He ran his tounge across her bottom lip and slipped his tounge in her mouth, when Kagome opened her mouth, granting him access.

"Time!!!!" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru reluctly stopped his assult on her mouth. Kagome out of breath leaned into Sesshomaru's chest for support.

"Well, I think it's time for us to head home." Sango said

Sesshomaru nodded his head showing that he head her.

Sango pulled Miroku up and looked at Kagome, then back at Sesshomaru. "So you mind taking her home?" asked Sango.

"No, I'll take her. You two go ahead."

Sango nodded her head and pulled Miroku out the door behind her.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. The next chapter might make the rating very true. Those of you who don't like that type of stuff will have a warning when that part comes and will be able to skip over it, and another warning will say when the rest of the story will start again. But I'll let you know I'm not sure if that will happen in the next chapter. Plz R&R.


	17. AN2

Hey, everyone i know that you all have probably given up on me and all for not updating and i'm sorry. but i had worked on the story but can't find the papers so if you have any ideas on what you think should happen next let me know and i might use them i could use the help. Thanks.


	18. AN3

Hey, everyone, yes I'm back and I'm so sorry for taking such a long time! you guess must hate me. I got grounded from my laptop and then after getting it back it broke. Well anyway I had the next few chapters written but I can't seem to find them. But I would like to know what everyone's idea for this story and what you guys would like to see happen. and I'll try to use so the ideas if not all of them. Please don't give up on me!


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: yes I know its been like forever since I updated. Truthfully it is the reviews that got me writing again. Thank you all so much. Please give me your ideas on what you think should happen. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**Chapter 16**

~Inuyasha's POV~

Inuyasha walked around in the park after dropping Kikyo back off at her place. The thought of what Kagome had said still wrung clear in his head. He loved her, he really did. In fact he still does. Why'd she have to let him go? He wants her more than he had ever truly wanted Kikyo. But he couldn't help but feel that he should still be with Kikyo. Inuyasha may not be the brightest guy in the world, but he isn't that stupid. He knew what Kikyo had said, but he couldn't believe her. She's lied to him before, there's nothing stopping her now. He ran his hand through his hair in thought.

He stood by the pond staring into the waters. The moon could be seen reflected perfectly off the surface. It was quiet and peaceful, with wild flowers growing around the lake. He could image that Kagome would love this place. He had planned on taking her on a picnic here. 'There has to be away to get her back' he thought. He would do anything to get her back. He loved her, truly loved her. She made him happy and he never felt that way with anyone else not even with Kikyo. With that thought in mind he headed home to come up with what he'd do to get her back.

**A/N: well that's it for this chapter. Yes its short I know and I'm sorry. Plz R&R.**


End file.
